1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device which operates an application.
2. Related Background Art
Products which have a user interface which utilizes an electrostatic pad or a touch panel installed in a cellular phone have been on the increase. For example, a cellular phone comprising a touch panel is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2006-42123.